


Gimme

by iucking_fdiot



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iucking_fdiot/pseuds/iucking_fdiot
Summary: Carm and Laura have a little "disagreement"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hi!! This is my first time writing smut just a heads-up :)

"Carmmm"

Yeah, i'm whining, but this is literally the sixth night in a row we've watched that Game of Chairs show, or whatever it's called, and frankly, it's boring me to tears. Time for a new tactic. I crawl up to where my girlfriend of ten months is lounging on the couch and move myself into position, straddling her, and effectively pinning her down. I glance up at the prize - the TV remote is resting on the arm of the couch behind her raven-haired head. I glance down into her dark, sultry eyes ready to make my move... aaand they're glued to the television. I smirk, feeling confident and lean in. My lips brush against her neck and trace up the soft skin to nibble her earlobe. Her breathing has picked up by now but she's still staring intently at the screen. I could make a grab for the remote now, but chances are she'd notice. I lean my own arm on the arm on the couch, just centimetres from my prize and lean in, gently pecking her lips at first, then deepening the kiss. That got her attention. She wriggles up so that i'm sitting on her lap instead of straddling her stomach. Unfortunately, that means i've lost sight of the remote but honestly, I stopped focusing on that after her hand found its way under my shirt. 

"Did you actually think you we're going to get away with it" she drawls, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Her gravelly voice sends a tingle of excitement down my spine and I can feel the dampness spreading in my panties. 

"You know, cupcake, you might have to be taught a lesson."


End file.
